


Brigitte Writing

by TeaWriting



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, LGBT+, NSFW, One Shot, Overwatch - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere Brigitte, male reader - Freeform, sfw, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWriting/pseuds/TeaWriting
Summary: A collection of writing about, or involving, Brigitte.





	1. Chapter 1

Each chapter after will be a one-shot that involves Brigitte, this just acts as a title.


	2. Do You Think You Can Teach Me That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Tumblr request from a prompt list.

You’re sitting in your comfortable armchair, wondering what to do. Your girlfriend, Brigitte, was in her workshop, fixing up some armour or her motorcycle, you’re not sure which. You love her and enjoy hearing about her work and what she’s repairing, but you don’t share her love of mechanics, so you pretty much leave her too it, checking in on her once in a while. You prefer hobbies like reading and sewing.

As you’ve currently read all of your books multiple times, you decide to make use of your time by repairing Brigitte’s jeans. She loves wearing slightly baggy jeans with rips in, but only the purposeful ones. You step into the bedroom, collect them from the floor and sit back in your chair. Reaching down beside the chair, you pick up a small metal tin and take a needle and some dark blue thread from inside. You thread the needle and hold it while examining the jeans. You chuckle as you see the grease and brush the dirt off. You find a small round hole on the back of the jeans, just below the back pockets and get to work.

Around twenty minutes later, Brigitte strolls into the room, wiping her hands on a small hand towel. “Heya!” she says happily, leaning down and kissing you on the forehead. “Whatcha doing?”

“I saw you had some new holes in your favourite jeans, so I patched them up!” you tell her happily. You pass Brigitte her jeans and she inspects them, noticing where you’ve patched over the larger holes with newer fabric.

“I love them!” she pulls you up into a tight hug, following that with a big kiss. “Thank you!” You tell her that she’s welcome and notice a puzzled look on her face. “Something wrong?” you ask her.

“Do… do you think you can teach me that?” she asks shyly.

“Sewing? Of course!”

She brings her head up, showing a huge smile, before she rushes off, shouting something about cleaning up. She appears a few moments later in grey sweatpants and a sleeveless yellow crop top, ready to learn. You move to the bigger sofa and lay your tin on the cushion. You begin to explain the process of basic sewing to her, things like how to sew a hole and shorten trousers. She nods thoughtfully the whole time, asking the odd question and taking in everything you tell her. You give her a small square of fabric, with a hole cut in the middle, so she can practice what you’ve shown her.

She ably repairs the hole, with a couple of pin pricks that you kiss better, and shows you how she did. “You did awesome! I’m proud of you!” She beams at the compliment, blushing slightly, and asks if you can practice some more tomorrow. “Of course,” you reply, “whenever you want to, we will!”

“Thanks, honey!” she says, smiling widely. “Do you wanna go to the gym with me?” she asks you.

“Of course!” you reply, standing up as you do so. You both head to the bedroom and grab your gym bags before heading out of the door. “Maybe I’ll beat my personal best on the treadmill!”


	3. If My Dad Finds Us, We're Buggered!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt request from Tumblr.

You giggled as Brigitte tickled you while kissing your cheeks. You were so madly in love with her, and you knew she was too, but you had agreed to keep your relationship a secret for now. You were very open with your sexuality and your family was very supporting and caring when you came out a few years earlier, ‘you’ll always be our daughter, no matter who you love’ and similar sentiments were what they shared with you. You could tell they meant it too because they never once changed the way they acted around you. This made it easier to find love, which you had now. But Brigitte hadn’t told her parents yet, she was worried about how they’d react, especially her dad. You reassured her at every turn, telling her they’ll understand, but you know how big of a step it is. You told her you’d support her until she was ready.

The play fighting and tickling had quickly escalated to passionate making out, with both of you suffering from wandering hands. You were tracing the ab muscles on her toned body, while she was gripping your waist from underneath your shirt. You could feel her hot breath as your tongues entwined, barely breaking to take breaths. You were both hungry to taste each other’s lips and touch each other’s skin.

You were both snapped out of your passion by a slamming door downstairs, followed by a cheery hello from Brigitte’s dad. “Crap! If my dad finds us, we’re buggered! Especially like this! Can you pass my top?” Brigitte asked you, panicking. You gave her the top that had been thrown to the floor quickly, before straightening your hair.

“Maybe now is a good time to tell him.” You suggested, “He can meet me and I’m sure that’ll make it easier.”

“You know I’m not ready, Y/N. We’ve talked about this, I don’t want him to take it badly.” She replied, looking at the floor.

You stepped over to her and lifted her chin gently with your hand, before kissing her lovingly, “You’ll never know until you try, love.” You told her reassuringly.

She nodded in agreement, while smiling at you, “I… I think you’re right. I’ve got to try.” She took your hand and lead you downstairs and into the kitchen, where her dad was grabbing a drink.

“Hey, dad, you remember Y/N… right?”

“Of course! How are you today?” Torbjorn asked cheerfully.

You told him you were doing great and asked how he was.

“Wonderful! I’m doing good, thanks. Now, Brigitte, was there something you needed?”

She blushed, realising that she had to finally tell her dad the truth. “Well… you see… Y/N isn’t just… my friend…” she began, “She’s… my girlfriend…” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Is she? That’s brilliant! Your mother will be delighted! Come, tell me all about it! Where’d you two meet?” Brigitte was shocked by Torbjorn’s response, she wasn’t expecting a positive outcome.

You both spent the next hour or so telling Brigitte’s dad about your relationship; how you met, how long you’ve been together, when you knew you liked each other, that sort of thing. You all laughed, joked and by the time you’d finished telling him, you were both a lot happier.

“So now that you’ve told him, does this mean we can hold hands in public?” you asked with a cheeky grin on your face, while winking at her. “We can do more than that!” Brigitte replied, before pulling you in to a big kiss and a warm hug.


	4. Making Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The female reader and Brigitte fool around in her workshop before moving into the bedroom to continue.

You are walking across the short, well maintained grass of your back garden, to Brigitte’s workshop. The wooden structure, which in your opinion was more like a large shed, was at the bottom of the garden, near the fence. This was mainly due to the noise that often came from there when Brigitte was working on something. You’d regularly hear the whir of circular saws as they cut through sheets of thin metal. You approach the door and knock, loudly enough for Brigitte to be able to hear.

“Come in, it’s safe!” Brigitte yells playfully. She knows that you usually come to the workshop when it’s quieter, because the noise can sometimes hurt your ears. Brigitte is safe though, because she wears ear plugs or headphones when working in any noise. You push the door open and spy Brigitte in the corner of the room, hovering around the desk, looking at some plans for her next project. You walk behind her and grab her waist, standing on your tip toes to kiss her cheek. She turns and lifts you in her strong arms, making sure that your feet lift off of the floor. You giggle at the sensation before lifting your legs up to wrap them around her body, pulling yourself closer to her by crossing your arms around her neck. She supports you with ease and looks at you with a mixture of love, confusion and lust.

You lean forward and passionately kiss her, not even trying to be subtle or work up to a deep kiss. No, you want her, your body wants her and by the feel of it, she wants you too. Your tongue pushes past her lips and mingles with hers, as you thrust you fingers in the back of her hair, pulling at it ever so slightly. You get the reaction that you want; you can feel the moan in your mouth when you tug her hair. You just don’t know which one of you loves it more.

She turns you around, placing your ass on the desk. You respond by pushing her plans off of the table, you don’t even see them float to the floor. Your focus is on Brigitte and specifically, the taste of her lips. You kiss her deeply, plunging your tongue into her mouth again as you both breathlessly kiss. She starts to pull away, but you’re not finished yet. You tighten the grip on her hair and hear another moan, before softly biting Brigitte’s bottom lip. Another moan. You smile at the noises; you love reducing her to a moaning mess.

Suddenly, she takes control and grabs your left breast. She knows you’re sensitive there and she loves the loud moan the escapes from your lips. You blush, you always do when she touches you. She roughly kisses you before settling on her knees on the floor. She looks up at you and reaches underneath your dress, pausing as she reaches your panties, silently asking for permission. You nod, allowing her to continue.

She grabs the waistband of your panties with her hand, slowly pulling them down until they have reached your shoe. She takes you foot out of one of the holes, but leaves your panties dangling on your other foot. She hasn’t got the patience to take them off fully. She lifts your dress up, revealing your shaven slit. Instinctively, you open your legs, giving her a better look of your glistening pussy.

“Wet already, huh, Y/N?” she asks you, teasing you before she touches you. You blush and try to reply but are caught off guard when she gently circles your clit, making you moan loudly. She takes her time circling here, making you moan and wetter at the same time.

Just when you think you’re done, she plunges two fingers inside of you working them quickly backwards and forwards. This makes you cum hard, wobbling as she fingers you. Brigitte can feel your warm juices on her fingers and her hand as it flows out of you. She licks her lips in anticipation.

“I can’t wait to taste you!” she tells you, with her mouth hovering just above your silt, close enough for you to feel her warm breath.

“Please… I can’t wait!” you tell her, begging for her to taste your pussy. She chuckles and obliges, removing her fingers before running her tongue up the entire length of your slit, tasting your juices and making you cum hard. You grab the top of her head, it’s the only thing you can do when she gives you this pleasure. You love it.

She hungrily drinks your juices, which only succeeds in you producing more. She happily drinks that too. She focuses on your clit for a while, using the similar circular motions from before. You’re in heaven, she’s giving you pure ecstasy with her mouth. She doesn’t just use her tongue though, she gently sucks on your clit, driving you wild with pleasure, to the point where you begin to see stars.

Brigitte carries this on until she is satisfied, having made you cum an immeasurable amount of times. She stands and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, before she sucks your cum from her fingers. She gives you a wink, “How was that, babe?” She asks, teasingly.

“I…need to lay down… that was… fucking awesome.” You reply, taking huge breaths between words. Brigitte helps you up and tries to hand you your panties, which had fallen onto the floor at some point. “Keep ‘em.” You tell her, as you stumble out of the workshop and back into the house. You somehow make it upstairs to the bedroom and collapse on the bed. Brigitte will come up when she’s done, you think to yourself.

You’re not sure if you passed out from being overstimulated or just fell asleep for a short time but you come around and check the clock. It’s about an hour later and you’re not sure if Brigitte has come in from the shed yet. Luckily, the bedroom is at the back of the house, meaning that you can see the workshop from the window. You look at just the right moment, as you see the door swing open and Brigitte walk out, with a huge smirk on her face and your panties in her hand.

You wait for her to climb the stairs, hearing her footsteps gradually increase in volume. She walks along the hallway and opens the bedroom door, to see you perched on the bottom edge of the bed. She winks, “Still out of it?” she smugly asks you.

You put on your politest smile and shake your head, “I could probably go for another round.” Brigitte laughs and starts to remove her clothes, saying that she is going to have a shower. You barely hear her words as you watch her undress. She pulls her crop top over her head, her back muscles flexing as she does so, revealing her black sports bra. She takes this off to, turning to you slightly so you can see her breasts fall and bounce gently, before they settle in place. You spy her nipples harden and perk up ever so slightly. She loves showing you her body.

As she begins to slide her ripped jeans past her ass, you spring forward, wrapping your arms around her waist, kissing her neck passionately. The surprise works, eliciting moans from Brigitte who completely abandons her clothes. The jeans fall to the floor as you move around to the front of her, grabbing her breast in your hand. “My turn.” You whisper in her ear as you nibble it and squeeze her breast. You passionately kiss her, before moving your mouth down to her breast, rubbing your bottom lip around and on her nipple. You can feel it harden as you take it in your mouth, gently sucking on it. This causes Brigitte to moan softly. You smile before gently biting her nipple as you slide your free hand down her abs and to her panties, moving on top of them until you reach her slit. You chuckle lightly as you feel how wet she is already.

You work her wet panties while sucking her nipple, which causes her wave after wave of intense pleasure, which you can feel in her soaked panties. You stand and turn Brigitte around, so that she faces the bed and gently push her forward into a bent over position on the bed. You slowly pull her panties down, teasing her with the anticipation of what you’ll do to her. You throw her panties over your shoulder, in a show for Brigitte, and take your dress and bra off. You approach her from behind, gabbing her ass with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other. You love hearing her moans as you play with her clit, making her wetter and wetter. You plunge two of your fingers inside her quickly, which causes her to moan loudly and lift her head as she does.

You rapidly move your fingers, feeling her warm juices flow onto your hand and drip onto the bed. You smile and pull your fingers out, leaving Brigitte to flop onto the bed, panting loudly. You stand and walk to the bedside draw, opening it. You take the magic wand out of there and show it to Brigitte, who weakly nods. She wants you to use it on her as much as much as you want to use it on her.

You climb back onto the bed as Brigitte turns over, so that she is laying on her back with her legs already open for you. You plug the wand into the socket and lean down towards Brigitte’s pussy, gently licking it before you move on. You love the taste of her juices and find yourself getting carried away. You lap it up time and again. When you’ve had you fill, you bring the wand forward, switching it on and gently placing it on Brigitte’s clit.

The vibrating sensation drives her wild, causing her to arch her back as she loudly moans. You can see her juices flow onto the head of the wand, which you use as a lubrication to gently slide the wand up and down her slit. This sends wave after wave of tingling pleasure through her, making her cum even harder. You smile as you move your other hand towards her entrance, pushing two fingers inside her. You keep the wand on her clit as you furiously move you fingers back and forth, which after a short while, causes Brigitte to cum violently, arching her back again as she yells your name in ecstasy. By this point her juices have soaked into the duvet, which you know you’ll have to clean while she’s in the shower, but you don’t care. Knowing that you need to clean them just encourages you to make her cum even more.

You push a third finger inside of Brigitte, but she can only take so much pleasure; she tires after you make her cum rapidly a few more times, thoroughly soaking the bed sheets. You pull the wand away from her and switch it off, dropping it on the bed. You take your time to look at Brigitte, a panting and soaked mess on the bed. You watch her chest move up and down as she breathes quickly. She manages a small smirk, “That… was… awesome, Y/N!” she makes to say, excitement just about present on her face.

“Anything for you, babe.” You tell her, moving up the bed to lay next to her. She flops her arm onto the bed, inviting you to cuddle with her for a few moments, which you happily accept. She holds you as you gently run your fingers across her abs, tracing the outline of each muscle. You hadn’t envisioned your evening turning out the way it did, but everything about it was amazing.

“I’ll take a shower, Y/N… when I can walk.” Brigitte mumbled.


	5. Trying For A Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The male reader and Brigitte try to conceive a child.

The bright morning light was pouring through the window, only partially blocked by the dark curtains. It was enough to wake you, although you would have preferred to stay asleep a little longer, seeing as you had the day off today. You rolled onto your side and saw Brigitte still sleeping peacefully. You couldn’t help but stare at her, she was so cute when she slept, with her tiny smile just about there.

A little while later, Brigitte had begun to stir. You knew she wasn’t a morning person, so you draped your arm over her waist, hugging her while she woke. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times to brush away the sleep, before smiling at you and gently cupping your face.

“Morning, love.” You said gently.

She leaned forward and kissed you, “Morning.” She said peacefully.

She yawned, covering her mouth, and looked back at you, “Have you been awake long, Y/N?” she asked.

“No, not too long, maybe ten minutes, I’m not sure.” You responded. “Breakfast?” You asked her.

“Some toast would be great, please.” She replied.

You nodded and pulled the covers back, before sitting up. You left the bed and headed to the kitchen. In here you made yourself and Brigitte a couple of slices of toast each, with jam, a coffee for her and your favourite morning drink for yourself. You grabbed the small tray and headed back to the bedroom.

You opened the door and placed the tray on the bed, between the two of you, and sat back in bed. Before too long, the plates and cups were empty, and you were both ready to start the day. Brigitte excused herself, heading to the toilet, while you cleaned the dishes. You went back to the bedroom, stopping in the now empty toilet on the way to brush your teeth and urinate. When you arrived back in the bedroom, Brigitte was sitting on the edge of the bed in her dressing gown, looking like she wanted to ask you something.

“Brigitte, are you ok? It looks like something’s on your mind.” You asked her.

“Yeah, it’s just, um… well… I want to have a baby!” She blurted out.

You were surprised a little by this, but if you were honest with yourself, you kind of do too. You’re both in stable jobs, you both love each other, and you were definitely planning to propose at some point rather soon. “I think I want that too.” You told her.

She smiled, wider than you’ve seen her smile in a while, “Really, Y/N? You do?”

“Yeah! We’re in love and we’re stable financially, so I think we’re ready!”

Brigitte let out a huge squeal of joy, before standing and dropping her robe to the floor, revealing her naked body, “How about we start now?” she asked with a wink.

You smiled and wasted no time in throwing your pyjamas to the ground. You approached her and kissed her deeply, feeling her naked form as you did so. She reached her hand forward and grabbed your already hard cock, stroking it slowly. She quickened her pace as you continued to kiss her. You moaned softly in her mouth, she was always good at this. You reach between her legs and you can already feel how wet she is, so you pushed two fingers inside her, causing her to moan. You both stand there for a while, touching each other before you break away, removing your fingers.

Brigitte takes the hint and laid on the bed, facing you with her legs open. You climbed between her legs and held your cock on her entrance, “You ready?” you asked. She nodded her approval and you slowly eased yourself in. She moaned as you push, your cock stretching her pussy the whole time, until you’re fully inside her. It already feels great, but you start to pump your hips, sliding your cock in and out. You both moaned loudly, with Brigitte calling your name with pleasure. You thrust for a few more minutes, before you start to feel your climax building. You can feel that Brigitte has cum already, the bed is soaked from her, and your bulging cock makes her cum again.

You can feel your cock harden further, “I’m goin-going to cum!” you tell her. She just continues to call your name as you pour your thick streams of cum inside her, as deep as you can. This causes Brigitte to cum again, from your cock twitching and having your load in her. You wait until your cock has finished twitching, and therefore the last of your cum is in her, before you slowly pull yourself out of her, making sure that the cum stays inside.

“I… hope that… works.” Brigitte tells you through her panting.

“Me… too, love.” You reply, before kissing her on the forehead.


	6. You'll Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This involves Yandere Brigitte trying to turn her straight, female friend. Therefore, this piece contains forced sex, non-con sex and rape.

You and Brigitte have been friends for as long as you could remember, ever since she punched the boy that used to pick on you. That was some years ago now, but you’ve kept close with her since then, even going as far as to nickname her Bri. You were best friends and, like best friends often do, had fallen out and made up countless times over the years. You couldn’t imagine her not being in your life.

However, in the last few weeks, Brigitte had been to act rather… differently. You’d caught her taking pictures of you at random times, she always asked to borrow your clothes even though you were different sizes and you could have sworn that some of your bras and panties had gone missing after she’d been over at your place. You always brushed it off but could never quite shake it from your mind.

She has invited you to her place this evening to hang out for a while, to watch movies and shows, play games, the usual things. You arrive at her place and knock on the door. She flings the door open and immediately pulls you into a tight hug, “Y/N, I’m so glad you’re here!” she squeals. You hug her back and try to break away, although Brigitte seems more hesitant to release you. She does a second later and you walk into her apartment, not making a big deal out of the prolonged hug.

She invites you to sit on the sofa while she grabs drinks and snacks. You relax while you both watch funny movies, before facing each other to chat, like you always do. You both sit cross legged on the sofa, facing each other, “So, I know we haven’t done this for a while, but are your crushing on anyone right now? C’mon, you can tell me!” Brigitte asks you.

You blush a little at the question, personal things like this always make you, but trust Brigitte, “Not really, I haven’t really met anyone to crush over yet!” you answer honestly. “What about you, Bri?”

“Oh, there might be someone, in fact,” she says, while moving closer to you, “they might be closer than you think.” She finishes, leaning forward to kiss you.

You panic and back away from her a little, “Bri, what’s gotten into you? You know I’m straight.”

She looks at you angrily, “Frankly, I don’t care, Y/N! I love you, and I will have you, whether you want to or not!”

She pounces forward, pushing you back on the sofa. She climbs on top of you, using her frame to pin you beneath her. You try to yell but she clasps a hand over your mouth, muffling any sound. She grins confidently and squeezes your cheeks, forcing your lips to part, before pushing her mouth onto yours. She forces her tongue into your mouth and you try to resist in any way you can. She pulls her mouth away, “If you don’t make an effort to kiss me, I’m gonna get really angry, Y/N.” She snarls at you.

You can feel tears forming in your eyes, you have no idea what’s gotten into her, but she’s dangerous like this. You decide to stop resisting, in the hopes that it will be over sooner. Brigitte leans back down and you close your eyes. You feel her tongue force it’s way back into your mouth and you let it, while the tears flow down your face. You kiss her back, hoping it will satisfy her enough to release you.

After making out for what seems like an eternity, Brigitte moves her mouth away from yours and stands. You want to move, to run, but your body won’t oblige. You’re stuck on the sofa. You watch as Brigitte strips herself naked, before approaching you and roughly tearing your clothes off. Your heart rate and breathing quicken, which Brigitte notices. “Why are you scared? I just want to make you feel good, Y/N. You had to know this was coming, after all, you’re mine now and this is what girlfriends do.” She tells you, matter-of-factly.

Brigitte climbs back on top of you, in a sixty-nine position, pining your arms with her thick legs, her thoroughly soaked entrance just inches from your face. She looks down at your pussy, parting the lips with her fingers, “Scared, huh? Judging by this the fear turns you on.”

You hate that your body is reacting this way, but you can’t stop it. You don’t want it to, but you can feel yourself getting wetter. “Time to go to work, Y/N.” Brigitte tells you, moving her entrance closer to your face almost sitting on you. “NOW!” she yells.

You jump to action, moving your tongue up and down her slit, focusing some effort on the clit, just enough that Brigitte is happy. You don’t want this to continue for much longer. Brigitte moans with pleasure. She isn’t so gentle with you. She forces two fingers inside you, while licking your clit harshly. You let out a yelp, but it’s muffled by Brigitte’s pussy, which just makes her cum, filling your mouth with her juices. You hate the taste and turn you head slightly to spit it out, which soaks the sofa and your face.

Brigitte is having to much fun roughly fingering you to notice, but you can’t deny that she pleases you better than anyone, including yourself, has before. It doesn’t take long for you to cum powerfully from her fingers, although you do your best not to moan, you don’t want Brigitte to know how good it was any more than she can tell from your body. She chuckles, “You say you’re straight, but I bet you’ve never cum like that before. I’ll turn you, don’t you worry, then you’ll be my plaything forever!”


	7. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluff piece where Brigitte and a Fem!reader cuddle in bed and watch a movie.

It was saturday night; the first real chance you and Brigitte have had to relax and be together. You’d both eaten - the pizza really hit the spot - and had both showered and gotten ready for bed. Both in your pajamas, you were trying to decide on a film to watch. So far, Brigitte had chosen a Marvel film - ‘for the action’ - she claimed. You knew the truth though, Brigitte had a huge crush on Black Widow, Scarlett Johansson or possibly both and loved seeing her in the tight costume. You wanted a more relaxed film though, something neither of you had to particularly think about while you watched.

You’d both had busy days, so you figured you both needed something easy to watch, rather than a loud, explosion filled movie, no matter how good the film was or how attractive the characters were. In the end, you won out and Brigitte found a nice animated film for you both to watch about the adventures of a band of talking animals.

Once Brigitte had settled back onto the bed, you snuggled you way up her, until your head was resting on her soft chest. You loved being cuddled as the smaller spoon, which was a bonus as Brigitte was a decent amount bigger than you. As you placed your arm around her waist and rested the other on her thigh, she put hers around your shoulders. You always appreciated when she did this because not only was it extremely comfortable, but also very reassuring. You felt safe in her arms.

The movie passed by fairly quickly; making you both laugh, cheer for the good ones, jeer the bad ones and left you both emotional when the hero looked to be in trouble. You’d love to have known the ending of the film, but just as the film was reaching it, your eyelids started to feel heavy. It was a struggle to keep them open, but you tried your best to. The killer blow came when Brigitte noticed your drowsiness and kissed the top of your head. You fell asleep soon after with a large smile on your face. The only distractions were the light of the TV disappearing and the feeling of Brigitte shuffling down to a more comfortable position.

You quickly forgot all about that in her safe arms though, falling into your dreams - mostly about Brigitte - and enjoying every moment.


End file.
